


over exposed

by jimmysteele



Series: over exposed [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Camboy Louis, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Exhibitionism, Famous Harry, Feminine Louis Tomlinson, Feminization, M/M, Musician Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstar Louis Tomlinson, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, very unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmysteele/pseuds/jimmysteele
Summary: Pornstar Louis Tomlinson meets rockstar Harry Styles at a Grammy's afterparty and knows he's The One.Louis won't let the sudden media attention stop him from blasting through society's boundaries, and Harry is happy to follow his lead.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: over exposed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796128
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	over exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a ~wild~ fic that popped into my head out of nowhere. I immediately sat down and typed it all out in one go, and now here it is for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A quick note: I want you all to know I was extremely torn in deciding to (very) briefly pair Perrie and Zayn. Perrie deserves to be able to move on with her life post Zayn, but I just love myself a Perrie/Louis friendship, even if it's just a very brief mention of it.

Louis met Harry almost two years ago at Zayn Malik’s Grammy after-party.

It had been a relatively small get-together, thrown in Zayn’s own home. Louis had managed to tag along with his friend Perrie who, at the time, was mostly kind of in a relationship with the R&B artist. It was Louis’ first “Hollywood” party, and he had been so excited. He’d dressed up in his favorite leather mini skirt and four-inch heels with straps that criss-crossed all the way up to his thighs.

He’d strutted into the party, quickly having a drink pressed into his hand, and joined the mass of dancing bodies in the dimly-lit living room. That’s when he’d felt a tall, fit body start grinding up against him as he moved to the music. After feeling the man’s erection pressing into his backside for two whole songs, Louis had turned to see that it was Harry fucking Styles pressed against him.

Later, when the two finally made their way off the dance floor, Louis had gone to introduce himself - only for Harry to admit that he’d recognized Louis immediately and was actually a big fan. Louis had been stunned. He spent the rest of the night flirting and dancing with Harry, the two growing increasingly handsy as the party wore on.

It was as Harry fucked him right there on the sofa that Louis knew he was The One. They’ve been attached at the hip ever since.

They’d decided to keep their relationship quiet at first, not wanting the immediate scrutiny of Harry’s fans and the media. A few months in, when Harry was preparing for the release of his newest single – a sexy song about his new boy – he decided that he wanted Louis to star in the music video. It had basically been a montage of Harry and Louis dirty dancing and fucking in different locales (though tastefully edited of course), and Harry’s fans had gone crazy for it – it quickly became the most watched music video of all time. Harry liked to cheekily point out in interviews afterward that yes, he had actually been fucking Louis in all of the scenes.

And so, Louis was introduced to the world at large.

He’d already had a dedicated fan base of his own, so it wasn’t long at all before his identity was widely discovered and spread throughout the media. He’s since seen a huge bump in views to his own videos, and he’s now proud to say he’s the highest-earning porn star in the country.

About a year after Harry’s music video, Harry had decided to start up a separate website for him and Louis to post their own exclusive sex tapes and explicit photos. Harry had found he loved the thought of people watching their love-making. His fans had also been clamoring for more videos of the two, and Harry lived to please his fans. Louis still kept up his own site where he held his solo live streams as well as posted his videos with his other costars, but he made sure to post plenty of content onto Harry’s site. The two film and share nearly every time they fuck, and Harry’s love of photography has led to them having little photo shoots with Louis in sexy outfits or fully nude, posing artfully or getting himself off with his large collection of sex toys. Every now and then Louis will post sneaky photos of Harry sleeping in the nude or caught unawares in the shower. His fans love it.

There are, of course, many people scandalized by the couple’s openness, but Louis and Harry feel that they’ve managed to carve out a safe bubble of support and love for themselves, so they barely pay attention to anyone who might criticize them.

Today, Louis is currently getting himself ready for him and Harry to make their way over to the venue of the first performance on Harry’s new tour.

It’s the middle of summer and hot enough that Louis knows he wants to wear as little as possible. He settles on wearing just a tiny pink denim skirt, so short that the bottoms of his ass cheeks still show. He decides not to wear underwear, smirking to himself when he realizes the tip of his cock peeks out the bottom of the short skirt. He dusts on some subtle makeup and throws on a pair of white sneakers before making his way out to the living room where Harry sits on his phone waiting for him.

Harry is perched on the arm of one of the sofas, wearing his usual black skinny jeans and a forest green button-up, open halfway down his chest. He’s typing out a message on his phone, but quickly tucks it away when he notices Louis entering the room. He gives Louis an appreciative once-over as he walks up to stand between Harry’s open legs.

“This all you’re wearing today?” Harry asks, smoothing his hands up Louis’ hairless legs and reaching under his skirt to palm at his ass.

“It’s hot out,” Louis pouts, toying with the buttons on Harry’s shirt.

Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ downturned mouth. “Not complaining, baby. You look sexy as hell.”

Louis smiles.

“Do we have time for a quickie before we go?” He asks hopefully.

Harry shakes his head, sighing sadly, “Unfortunately not, we need to get on the road if we don’t want to be late.”

The two quickly stand and, Harry making sure he’s got their keys and phones, make their way out to where their driver is waiting across the street. There’s already a small group of paparazzi outside, cameras snapping and flashing as soon as the two step out the front door. Harry holds onto Louis’ hand tightly and Louis smirks to himself as he struts alongside Harry, knowing the paps won’t be able to sell these photos to any large media outlet – not with his cock flashing out from beneath his skirt. Harry safely maneuvers them through the group and into the SUV.

They arrive at the venue within ten minutes, where they exit the car to a group of fans waiting outside, who all immediately start screaming and calling out to the two. With a squeeze to Louis’ fingers and a gentle smile, the two split up and walk up to the crowd of people.

“Hi Louis!” The fans before him yell, clicking photos and holding out scraps of paper and items for autographs.

“Hello, lovelies!” Louis greets with a smile, walking up to the group. He signs a few items, then acquiesces to requests for photos.

“I love your skirt!” One girl says, causing Louis to smile and do a twirl. The fans cheer. He knows they’ve definitely caught sight of Harry’s come sliding down the back of his thighs. (They may not have had time for a quickie at home, but there was definitely time in the car.)

“Thank you,” Louis says. He moves up beside the girl, placing a hand around her waist and posing for a photo.

“Can we do a silly pose, with like, the tips of our tongues touching?” She asks sweetly after the first photo is taken.

“Sure,” Louis nods, he sticks his tongue out and touches it to hers while throwing up a peace sign with his free hand.

“Thank you so much!” She beams afterward, then quickly moves back into the crowd. Louis continues down the line before happening upon a cute boy who appears to be around nineteen or twenty.

“Hi Louis, I’m such a huge fan of yours!” He gushes.

“Thanks so much, love,” Louis grins, pulling the boy in for a tight hug. “Would a kiss be okay?” He asks, not wanting to push any boundaries but also unable to resist a cute boy. The fan nods, and Louis pulls him in for a brief kiss. The rest of the fans titter and snap photos. The boy looks dazed, but very pleased.

“I actually, um, have a photo idea? And, like, you can say no, but I’ve seen you’ve done it before and I’d really like to if, um, it’s okay with you?” The boy stammers, blushing fiercely.

Louis places a gentle hand on his waist. “Don’t be shy, now, I’ve heard everything. What would you like?”

The boy blushes even deeper, before leaning in and asking, “Could we take a photo of like, you in my lap?”

Louis immediately understands. “In your lap or on your cock?” He asks with a smirk. It’s a photo he’s done with fans a couple of times before – usually only the cute ones with the nerve to ask, who’s dicks he’d want to be sitting on anyway.

“Um, the second one,” the boy stammers. Louis chuckles. “Of course, love.” He turns and calls to Harry, who finishes up with the fan he’s talking to before making his way over.

“What’s up, babe?” He asks, placing a hand on Louis’ lower back as he smiles at the young boy before them.

“This lad here wants a photo of me on his cock. We’ll need you to take the pic.” Louis smiles cheekily. He knows Harry loves when his fans ask for such explicit photos with Louis.

Harry grins and sets into motion, calling over to a member of his team for a chair, then instructing the boy to sit and pull his cock out. The boy eagerly complies and Louis straddles him, facing the boy with his back to the camera. Still stretched from taking Harry’s cock in the car, he sinks halfway down onto the boy’s dick, then bunches up his skirt so that the penetration is visible to the camera. He leans to the side so that the boys face is in the photo and twists his torso to look at the camera, making a shocked face with his hand to his mouth. Harry giggles and snaps several photos with the boy’s phone.

Louis lowers the rest of the way into the boy’s lap, then gives a few bounces on his cock just for fun before climbing off the boy’s lap with a final peck to his mouth.

“You’ve got a great cock,” he compliments the boy while he straightens his skirt, “shoot me an email through my site if you ever wanna do a video together.” He winks at the starstruck fan, then with a final wave to the rest of the fans, skips off hand in hand with Harry into the venue.

They spend the rest of the time before soundcheck posting the video of their car quickie onto their website and reading through all of the fan comments with glee.

\--

Harry is nearing the end of his set when he steps up to the microphone to introduce his next song. The crowd hushes as he opens his mouth to speak.

“This next song is about the love of my life,” he starts. The crowd cheers loudly, and he lets them quiet back down before continuing. “It’s quite a sexy song,” he laughs, as if half of his songs anymore aren’t about his and Louis’ sex life. The crowd cheers again anyway. “So I figure, on this first night of tour, I’ll call my love out on stage and we’ll do a special performance for you, what do you think?” The crowd cheers again, this time continuing on for several minutes before Harry calls Louis out onto the stage.

Louis prances out onto the stage with bare feet, wearing nothing but a sheer pink nightie and blowing kisses to the crowd. Their volume is deafening once the camera crew manages to catch Louis in frame and he appears up on the giant stage screens. The band plays a short tune and Louis turns his back to the camera, shaking his ass for everyone with a giggle.

“Louis, get your pretty ass over here, will you?” Harry asks into the microphone, feigning exasperation at Louis’ antics as he beckons him closer. Louis laughs and skips over to Harry at the center of the stage. He lifts up onto his tiptoes to speak into the microphone, “Hello everyone!”

The crowd screams back at him.

“So, Louis,” Harry says, “You ready to help me with this song?”

Louis meets his smirk with a cheeky grin, then answers into the microphone, “Of course, babe.”

Harry grins and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Louis reaches onto his tiptoes again and arches up into Harry as the kiss deepens and their tongues tangle. They kiss deeply for a full minute until Harry’s bassist says into his microphone, “Any day now, boys.”

Louis pulls back with a laugh. “Sorry,” he giggles. Harry adds, “Got distracted.” The crowd cheers.

“Okay, Lou, do your thing,” Harry instructs into the mic. While they were kissing, a padded bench had been placed lengthwise in the center of the stage, exactly waist-high for Harry, and Louis makes his way over to it eagerly. He straddles the end so that he’s facing the crowd and leans forward onto his elbows, placing his chin in his hand.

Harry moves up behind him, microphone in hand. “This one’s called Never Come Down!” He shouts. The band starts up the music and Harry unbuttons his pants. Louis lets out an unheard squeal of anticipation.

Just as Harry starts singing the first verse of the song he thrusts forward and fucks into Louis’ hole. He pushes Louis’ nightie up to better expose his backside as the suspended stage camera swings around to catch a close-up for the giant screens. He continues to fuck Louis as he sings the dirty lyrics of the song. Louis is amazed he’s able to hit every note perfectly while Louis’ already panting and writhing, pushing back against Harry’s cock eagerly. He looks out to the crowd of 40,000 fans, loving the feel of all their eyes watching him. Knowing his moans can’t be heard over the loud music, Louis enacts his long-perfected porn skills and puts on a show for the crowd, pushing himself back onto Harry’s cock desperately.

He starts working himself faster on Harry’s cock and manages to reach his climax before Harry even sings the last line of the song, clenching down on Harry’s cock as he shoots come onto the inside of his nightie. Harry drags out the last note and lasts through two more thrusts before he’s coming into Louis beautifully. The crowd screams so loud it feels as though the building is shaking. Louis peaks out and spots at least two fans in the front row openly getting themselves off.

Harry snakes a hand around Louis’ chest and pulls him up against his chest, Louis turning his head to meet him in a wet, open-mouthed kiss.

“Love you,” Harry says directly into his ear. Louis pecks another kiss to his lips. Harry pulls out of him and helps Louis to stand beside him once again. Louis leans over to speak into the microphone, “Thank you so much everyone! Enjoy the rest of the show!” and Harry lands a smack to his ass before he bounds off the stage, waving to the crowd.

There are only two more songs left of the set and then Harry’s meeting him backstage. He fucks Louis again in the dressing room to release his post-show adrenaline and they quickly upload the video to their website before heading back out to the car to make the drive home. Louis curls up against Harry’s side and falls asleep to Harry combing his fingers gently through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Here is a link to the [fic post](https://jimsteele.tumblr.com/post/619862424117460992/over-exposed-pornstar-louis-tomlinson-meets).
> 
> Also, you can follow me on Tumblr at [jimsteele](https://jimsteele.tumblr.com) if you want. I will let you know on there whenever I post new fics or if I add any chapters to this one.


End file.
